Malos Síntomas
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB oneshot. Su relación acaba de comenzar y una pequeña descompensación puede resaltar los síntomas de una terrible enfermedad para el príncipe saiyajin.


_Hola gente ;) Bueno, no me creerán pero no podía dormir, tenía toda la intro hecha de este fic desde hace un rato (algún día que caí enferma) y esta noche no podía conciliar el sueño, las extrañaba así que volví. Les digo, perdonen si hay errores gramaticales o temporales o_o todo puede ocurrir a las 3 de la mañana jajaja (espero q no). Como mañana (hoy) tengo que levantarme temprano para mis obligaciones, las dejo con las historia:_

_Es rápida, creo... xD que la disfruten._

* * *

><p>Dos años más. Sólo eso, dos años más, pensó Vegeta mientras se estiraba en la cama llevando las manos tras la nuca mientras miraba el techo, con el rostro despabilado a pesar de la hora. Miró el reloj a su izquierda: las tres de la mañana. Miró a su derecha: la mujer, rendida, durmiendo apaciblemente, sus cabellos azulados desparramados sobre las sábanas blancas, rompiendo con la monotonía de su habitación... y de su vida.<p>

Pero en dos años todo eso acabaría, se puso de pie y cambiándose ligeramente se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad.

Se recostó allí, en su cama fría y desnuda que casi nunca utilizaba. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar. La cámara de gravedad en verdad había sido concebida como una nave, la misma que llevó a Kakarotto hacia Namek y por lo tanto tenía todos los utensilios necesarios para una cómoda estadía que demandara un viaje largo. Qué extraño, se tomaban tantas molestias y los soldados de verdad, como él, viajaban apretados y adormecidos para no sufrir la incomodidad de viajar por meses y años en aquel habitáculo. Los humanos se tomaban muchas molestias.

Qué más podría pedir de su caída a la Tierra? Hacía tiempo que no cazaba su propio alimento, que todo le era servido, se sentía un poco el príncipe que alguna vez fue, pero a la vez imposible de demandar su dominio sobre algo, la humana siempre le recordaba que era SU planeta, que era SU casa, que eran SUS cosas.

Olvidaba recordárselo cuando la tocaba y la tomaba… a ella.

Vegeta se sonrió y dio media vuelta en su cama, pero ella no estaba allí.

Era suave, no es que ella fuera capaz de suavizarlo, era imposible, pero a pesar de mostrarse siempre agresiva, siempre peleando… gritando, tan vulgar… tan poco complaciente… lo cierto es que sí, que no era tan así cuando estaban juntos, hasta se permitía guardar silencio expectante y lo miraba… solo él sabía cómo.

¿O Yamcha también?

Sacudió la cabeza sin querer siquiera pensarlo y se acostó mirando por alguna ventana los árboles agitarse con la brisa.

Esperaba que ella no lo mirara así. Que simplemente cerrara los ojos y se durmiera, que no dijera nada más. Que no… demostrara esa debilidad humana… De sólo pensarlo en el pecho de Vegeta un cosquilleo le remordió la conciencia. Ella debía entender que solo era eso, que él jamás la querría. No cómo aquel estúpido humano… Yamcha.

Odiaba al idiota de Yamcha.

Pero Vegeta desestimó este odio, no le pareció síntoma de desear profundamente a la humana, simplemente lo odió desde que Freezer reapareció en la Tierra y el muy gallina rogaba por retroceder. Odiaba a los gallinas, no es que se tratara de la humana… a él le daba igual.

**MALOS SÍNTOMAS**

Como todas las mañanas tuvo su desayuno dispuesto, tragó lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a la cámara a entrenar, la señora Briefs pasó por su lado cargando una maleta, su marido también se veía bastante atareado buscando algo perdido por la sala. La humana repetía "estaré bien" mientras tocía.

Vegeta pasó de largo como siempre, sin saludar a nadie, sin mirar a nadie. Le gustaba su papel de indiferente e inalcanzable.

La noche llegó deprisa. El príncipe saiya dio por concluído su entrenamiento, tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor del rostro, estaba satisfecho con los logros del día y mientras pensaba en cuánto tiempo le tomaría alcanzar a Kakarotto una luz verde golpeó en su rostro llamándole la atención. Apenas levantó la vista para ver que esa luz iba y venía intermitentemente, desde la parte delantera de la casa. Caminó unos pasos más para tener un ángulo mejor y vio detrás del cristal de la ventana que un vehículo blanco frente a la casa emitía esa extraña luz.

Hubiese observado un tiempo más, pero a él no le interesaban las cosas de humanos. Sólo que le recordó a alguna luz de alarma que tenían en las bases de Freezers cuando había alguna misión. Nada especial.

Entró a la casa luego de un tiempo, las luces y el vehículo ya no estaban. La Corporación Cápsula generalmente no era tan ruidosa cuando los padres de Bulma no estaban, que parecía lo que ocurría hoy a juzgar por las valijas que vio esta mañana. Las luces del pasillo se encendían a su paso, era un nuevo sistema que hacía poco imperaba en la casa, sus pasos resonaban en el vacío de la Corporación hasta que detuvo el paso frente a la cocina, donde sí tuvo que encender la luz principal.

Por un momento le molestó que no hubiese comida allí, dispuesta como siempre. Pensó en si ir a reclamar a la humana que le cocinara, pero sólo gritó un MUJER alto, esperó, no pasó nada… no tenía tiempo suficiente para esperar que cocinara algo, se arrepintió de su decisión y se sumergió en el refrigerador, tomando todo cuanto le parecía comestible de inmediato.

2

Satisfecho miró el reloj de la cocina, eran las once de la noche. Le parecía una hora prudencial para sorprender a al haragana de la mujer y tomarla por asalto en su alcoba… pero desvió su rumbo al llegar al final de la escalara y fue a su propia habitación. Tomó el baño de cada noche y luego esperó un momento. A veces ella venía y a él le parecía mejor así. Al rato se dio cuenta de que no iba a venir, podía ser justo, la noche anterior habían estado en su alcoba, quizás el orgullo se había apoderado de la humana y ahora pretendía que él mostrara algo de interés y fuera por ella.

No le pareció mal. Le gustaba tanto verla pedir por él, como verla ceder ante él. De cualquier modo se sentía poderoso y su ego estaba conforme.

Caminó descalzo por el pasillo, volvió a recordar que los padres de la mujer no estaban así que pensó que no deberían limitarse tan solo a la alcoba y que podrían invadir otros cuartos de la casa. Vegeta posó su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, giró… y entró cerrando tras él suavemente, como un ladrón que no deseaba ser descubierto.

Apenas la luz nocturna entraba por la ventana de la mujer, pero fue suficiente para percatarse de que no estaba en su cama. Vigiló la habitación completa con la mirada, pero nada. Así que encendió la luz y caminó hasta el baño… nada. Salió al pasillo nuevamente, ya algo molesto y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente la mujer tampoco estaba en la casa.

Mientras volvía a recostarse en su cuarto barajó una gran posibilidad de opciones: la mujer podría haberse ido con sus padres, algo le había ocurrido a la mujer, la mujer estaba con alguien más…

Por algún motivo se decantó por la primera opción o la tercera. Quizás había concurrido a alguna reunión con los estúpidos de sus amigos, como Kakarotto, o quizás compañeros de su empresa… o quizás directamente se había ido al demonio de viaje con sus padres y no le dijo palabra. Esto lo molestó y se inclinó cada vez más por esta opción, acumulando cierto rencor por la mujer mientras dormía.

3

Por la mañana siguiente se preparó para ir a la cámara de gravedad pero por alguna razón cuando salió al pasillo sus pies tomaron rumbo a la alcoba de la mujer. Observó: todo como anoche. Hubiese querido sorprenderla y reprocharle su ausencia. Sumó más argumentos para creer que se encontraba de viaje con sus padres.

Entonces la aborreció más, porque lo hizo sentir estúpido. No hacía ni una noche él estaba pensando en que ella lo miraba de una manera particular, de que era más importante para ella de lo que debería ser… y resultaba que sus hipótesis estaban erradas. Para la humana él era tan poco importante que no se dignaba ni a avisarle de su ausencia.

El rencor aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para desayunar, ya estaba de mal humor, así que abrió la puerta del patio trasero y despegó lejos. No era un buen día para entrenar, menos sin comida.

Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a vivir de formar autosuficiente, poco y nada necesitaba de alguien más. Menos ahora que casi era un super saiyajin. Cazó un animal en medio de algún bosque, no sabía si muy lejos de la Capital del Oeste, porque ciertamente voló más por enojo que por encontrar algún rincón salvaje.

Se recostó contra la hierba mirando el cielo nublado sin pensar en nada en particular hasta que la primera gota cayó sobre su rostro. El mundo entero parecía complotado para hacerle el día imposible. Volvió a alzar vuelo y se redirigió a la Corporación con más ganas que antes de discutir con la mujer por su descarada ausencia.

4

Cuando aterrizó en la casa, ya empapado por la lluvia, volvió a ver el vehículo blanco, pero con sus luces apagadas. Frunció el ceño extrañado y caminó hacia el patio delantero para corroborar que hubiera alguien en el vehículo, pero no había nadie a quien reclamarle la molestia.

El príncipe saiya iba a entrar a la casa cuando sintió el derrape de un automóvil a sus espaldas. Los padres de Bulma estacionaron de mala manera y la exagerada señora Briefs salía del vehículo urgida.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó con gravedad mientras abría la puerta. Vegeta se hizo a un lado con el rostro extrañado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El señor Briefs no le dijo nada, simplemente entró detrás de su esposa.

Vegeta entró detrás de ellos vigilando la situación con intriga, la señora Briefs subió las escaleras ruidosamente y casi se lleva por delante a alguien más que bajaba, un hombre alto vestido de blanco que conservó el equilibrio y luego de bajar se encaminó hacia el señor Briefs. Vegeta lo persiguió recelosamente con la mirada.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el señor Briefs un poco más tranquilo que su esposa, el hombre tomó por el hombro al ingeniero y ambos dieron la espalda a Vegeta, hablando bajo mientras caminaban lejos de él. El príncipe se sintió ofendido, pero de algún modo más intrigado aún por lo que acontecía. Subió las escaleras y quiso ir hasta el cuarto de la mujer pero una chica, también de blanco, le cortó el paso.

-Sal de aquí- le dijo él sin mediar modales.

-No puedo dejarlo pasar, señor… -dijo la chica ofreciéndole una reverencia como disculpa.- Está con la madre ahora, no puede pasar.

Vegeta asintió volviendo sobre sus pasos y yendo hacia su cuarto. Si la loca madre de Bulma estaba en su cuarto no tenía sentido pasar. Decidió tomar una siesta mientras aguardaba un tiempo prudencial para saber lo que ocurría, pero poco a poco fue armando una conclusión: definitivamente se había ido con sus padres y ahora todos habían vuelto algo alterados… los dos extraños eran compañeros de viaje, algo había ocurrido en el transcurso… y lo demás a la vista, ya lo averiguaría después.

5

Cuando despertó ya había anochecido. Salió al pasillo pero al mirar a la habitación de ella, nuevamente la muchacha de blanco esperaba sentada en una silla afuera. Vegeta se acercó.

-No puede pasar, señor, lo siento- repitió la muchacha poniéndose de pie frente a la puerta.

-¿y porqué no? –preguntó él bastante molesto.

-Es muy contagioso.

Vegeta iba a seguir cuestionando, pero el señor Briefs apareció por una puerta haciendo que el príncipe atinara a bajar por la escalera.

-Tengo que volver a viajar, es por negocios. Cuídela mucho- oyó Vegeta mientras bajaba. Escuchaba a la señora Briefs en la sala, lloriqueando y secándose la nariz estruendosamente con un pañuelo, Vegeta apuró el paso, salió por la puerta trasera y levantó vuelo, pero mucho más leve que esta mañana, sólo quería llegar al balcón de Bulma.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que debería entrar para saber que ocurría. Su hipótesis principal parecía derrumbarse. Sus pies tocaron el mármol frío de la baranda del balcón. Dio un pequeño salto y se encaminó a las ventanas para abrirlas y entrar con la muchacha, pero apenas apoyó su mano sobre el marco del cristal cuando distinguió a una voz masculina dentro.

Chistó enfadado. Se sentó sobre la baranda cruzando los brazos mientras aguardaba a que se fuera, cuando por un resquicio las cortinas parecieron moverse para que él viera al sujeto de batón blanco por un resquicio.

El hombre posó la palma de su mano sobre la frente de la dormida muchacha y negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-Tan joven… -se lamentó el hombre mientras caminaba hacia el balcón. Vegeta dio un paso hacia atrás y flotó hasta su propia habitación, entrando por la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro, se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared mirando hacia la oscuridad mientras las cortinas se movían infladas por el viento.

-Está enferma- murmuró al fin. No sabía qué pensar al respecto, tampoco supo lo que sentía aunque un frío abrupto le heló la piel.

Caminó unos pasos y se sentó en su cama dejando que la fría brisa le golpeara el rostro para despertarlo y ayudarlo a pensar. Había visto poca gente enferma en su vida, la enfermedad, según todas las experiencias de Vegeta, eran el paso previo a la muerte. Apretó los puños, se quitó los guantes que le molestaron de pronto. Se puso de pie, caminó unos pasos… golpeó débilmente un pared y luego aguantó el aliento en su boca. ¿Qué le importaba a él?

Deslizó una mano sobre sus cabellos con nerviosismo. Por un minuto pensó en las esferas del dragón y su alma se aquietó, al siguiente minuto recordó que no curaban enfermedades y volvió a agitarse.

Apretó la mandíbula con rabia y de un momento a otro decidió actuar racionalmente.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido esto que él no lo percibió? La mujer ya lucía mal la noche anterior, le había comentado algo… sobre una molestia… ¿dónde?... no recordó. Las luces… ellos se la habían llevado, la humana estuvo mal toda la noche y lejos mientras él la detestaba. Sufriendo. Viviendo sus últimos días.

-Imposible… -se dijo torciendo una mueca de disgusto. Era joven, la gente joven no enferma… "tan joven…" había dicho el hombre, el médico. Cerró los ojos para pensar más claramente, pero ya fue imposible. Sólo recordaba a la señora Briefs llorando escaleras abajo. Esa noche tuvo que dormir en la cámara de gravedad, había salido a eso de la una de la madrugada a ver a la mujer, pero la muchacha seguía custodiando la habitación. Torció el rumbo y ya no quiso regresar a la Corporación.

6

El día siguiente intentó entrenar mientras vigilaba por su ki a los miembros de la casa esperando el momento oportuno. Eso jamás ocurrió. Ya se había planteado todo el día la necesidad de entrar a ver con sus propios ojos qué ocurría.

No sabía qué sentía la mujer en su día agónico, él sentía una inquietud que no lo dejaba ni concentrarse ni descansar. Caminó dentro de la casa al mediodía, tenía comida, pero no a la mujer. La señora Briefs caminaba apresurada nuevamente.

-Voy por medicamentos- anunció tomando las llaves, Vegeta se quedó estático mirándola, ella pareció percibirlo porque se dio la media vuelta.

Ansiaba por preguntarle, necesitaba saber. Mientras se debatía con su orgullo por dejar salir la pregunta por la garganta, la señora Briefs exclamó:

-¡El postre está en la nevera!- y desapareció por el umbral.

El príncipe no tenía apetito. Subió las escaleras y miró de soslayo a la muchacha de blanco que seguía plantada allí. Se detuvo y la observó con seriedad.

-No puede pasar, señor- le dijo a la distancia advirtiendo una posible intromisión del hombre. Eso lo puso de pésimo humor, abrió la puerta de su alcoba y la cerró de un golpe.

7

A veces la mujer lo miraba de una forma especial… Vegeta empezó a pensar que le gustaba que lo viera así. Lo hacía sentirse ufano. Sentía que ella dependía de él de alguna manera. Que lo ¿necesitaba? Quizás no tanto.

8

Sintió a la señora Briefs de regreso, salió de la alcoba viendo el maldito uniforme blanco de la muchacha a lo lejos, la madre de Bulma subió las escaleras ansiosa con una bolsa en sus manos. Él se le puso en frente para detener su paso.

-¿Qué tiene esa mujer que no repara mis máquinas?- preguntó Vegeta de mala manera refiriéndose a Bulma, la señora Briefs lo miró algo azorada.

-No está bien. En cuanto vuelva mi marido le diré que…

-No ¿Cuánto tardará en salir de su alcoba y hacer mis robots?- preguntó con ímpetu. La señora Briefs lo ignoró caminando hasta la muchacha para entregarle la bolsa. Vegeta esperó impaciente a que ella volviera sobre sus pasos y cuando lo hizo la tomó del brazo. Jamás había tenido contacto físico con nadie más en la tierra, a no ser por Bulma. -¿¡Cuánto tardará!- preguntó rabioso apretando levemente el agarre, sus ojos negros se clavaron en la madre de Bulma con rabia infinita.

-¡ELLA NO LO HARÁ!- reprochó la señora Briefs rompiendo en llanto. Vegeta la observó un momento mientras aflojaba el agarre- Mi esposo… él vendrá pronto y lo hará.- aseguró la señora Briefs mientras intentaba calmarse a sí misma, pero Vegeta apenas oyó. Sintió los pasos de la madre de Bulma alejarse por las escaleras, miró a la muchacha de blanco que observaba todo, con rabia. Él también bajó las escaleras, pero volvió a su cámara.

-… va a morir… -dijo una vez que se encontró allí, aislado del mundo. De pronto la humana no le fue tan indiferente. Sintió que su muerte podría no pasar desapercibida por él. Ya mismo sentía una sensación indescriptible, pero nada placentera, de solo pensar en ese desenlace. Los que enfermaban morían en VeyitaSei. –Es débil… y tonta.- protestó él con la mente repleta de imágenes que quisiera no recordar.

9

Él había arrebatado tantas vidas… tantas que le era imposible llevar la cuenta. La vida no era nada especial. Su vida tampoco, él iba temerario enfrentándose a todo. Si su vida podría ser tan fugaz como la de cualquier otro ¿por qué importarle la de los demás, que eran escoria a su lado? Murió. Él vio el infierno.

-Demonios!- protestó al instante, su pensamiento sobre su propia muerte lo llevó indefectiblemente a su posterior resurrección… a su aparición en el prado… a su encuentro con ella. –No me importa- dijo cerrando de nuevo los ojos mientras apretaba lo más posible para no dejar fluir sus sentimientos- ¡No me importa!- gritó seguro. Encendió los controles de la cámara de gravedad, aumentó todos los niveles al máximo y comenzó a entrenar.

10

Se sentía mucho mejor cuando volvió a llegar la noche. Menos pesado. Y no era por la gravedad.

Vegeta vio en la puerta de la alcoba de la mujer a la madre de Bulma charlando con la muchacha de blanco. Se encaminó a su cuarto, salió al balcón, voló hasta el balcón de Bulma y de un golpe seco abrió el ventanal procurando no hacer ningún sonido. La sintió toser en la cama. Caminó hasta ella luego de cerrar, la miró, al momento caminó hasta la puerta y le colocó el seguro para que nadie más entrase.

-Vegeta… hoy no puedo- murmuró ella, haciendo que un nudo se atorara en la garganta del saiya. Se acuclilló para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de la mujer recostada.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Vegeta en un susurro suave mientras veía los ojos húmedos de Bulma a pesar de la oscuridad.

-No me siento muy bien- dijo ella, volviendo a toser como para reafirmar su estado. Vegeta sintió el nudo en la garganta en su estómago.

-¿Cuándo estarás bien?- preguntó él posando una mano sobre el colchón para sostenerse mejor, ella deslizó una mano bajo las sábanas y tomó su mano suavemente, sin fuerzas. Vegeta la observó con paciencia.

-No lo sé… -admitió la mujer. Vegeta sintió pésimas aquellas palabras.

Y se quedaron así un momento, el saiya no tenía intenciones de irse ahora que había corroborado su sospecha. Pensó en que ella había estado enferma mientras él entrenaba y sin fuerzas llamó al vehículo para que la llevara con los doctores. Ni siquiera recurrió a él. Sabía que no podía contar con él.

-Eres débil, como todos los humanos- dijo Vegeta para intentar obtener más información o oírla, no sabía porque.

-Pero como los saiyajins, luego de una enfermedad nos volvemos más fuertes… inmunes… Si hubiera tenido esto de niña ahora no me hubiera contagiado.

Vegeta arrugó el ceño.

-¿Así que te volverás más fuerte?- bromeó él con un tono irónico, Bulma asintió volviendo a toser.

-Claro, en unas semanas estaré de pie nuevamente. Aunque no te conviene estar aquí, la enfermedad es muy contagiosa, por eso solo puede entrar mi madre es la única que ya la tuvo y se recuperó.

Vegeta sonrió un poco. Sólo un poco. No le interesaba qué había dicho, pero quiso confirmar lo más importante que escuchó.

-¿En unas semanas? Mis máquinas no pueden esperar tanto…

-Es lo máximo, no puedo salir de aquí, me tienen recluída para no contagiar a media ciudad… ¿qué injusto, verdad? Deben esperar a que esté por completo sana.

-Veo que tendré vacaciones de tus gritos- aprobó Vegeta de un modo mucho más relajado. Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa

-Ya ves… pero luego tendré el doble de fuerzas para gritarte… como los saiyajins.

Vegeta se puso de pie, satisfecho con lo que había escuchado y con renovada energía.

-Los saiyajins no son tan débiles para enfermarse.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces… ¿por qué te vas?

-Has dicho que no te sentías bien, no tengo nada que hacer aquí… te veré cuando puedas hacer mis robots- se quejó el hombre pero Bulma lo retuvo.

-¿Quieres quedarte?

Vegeta volvió mirándola con serenidad. Sí quería.

-¿Para qué?

-Para dormir… a menos que tengas miedo a contagiarte… como tu eres mucho hablar y poco…

Fue suficiente, Vegeta se quitó las botas y los guantes y se sentó en la cama para quitarse el resto.

-Los saiyajins no nos contagiamos de nada, morimos en batalla.- le dijo mientras se cubría bajo las sábanas. Bulma lo abrazó con fuerza y él se mantuvo callado. No quería admitirlo ni para sus adentros, pero ansiaba saber que la mujer estaría así con él… cuanto tiempo él quisiese.

No lo supo percibir en esos momentos, pero comenzaban a manifestarse en él los síntomas de que aquello con la mujer era mucho más profundo de lo que pensaba.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:<strong> =P me gusta que Vegeta se psicopatee así mismo volviéndose loco en sus propias ideas. Me parece muy de él, siempre fue un especulador de ideas y estrategias ajenas en la serie. Me dí cuenta de que me gusta hacerlo sentir mal xD jajaja... pobre, pero siempre lo dejo con final feliz, no se puede quejar che... Tenía hacía rato esta idea en la cabeza. Ojalá les haya gustado. Me voy a intentar dormir algo..._


End file.
